Footprints in the Snow
by MaXdana
Summary: "When there's snow on the ground, I like to pretend I'm walking on clouds... and snowflakes are kisses from the one I love..." Unknown. A NaruHina oneshot.


**A/N: For my twin. She really wanted a NaruHina fic, so here it is. Enjoy~**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the quote at the beginning.**

* * *

Footprints in the Snow

-:-

"_When there's snow on the ground, I like to pretend I'm walking on clouds... and snowflakes are kisses from the one I love..."_

Unknown

-:-

The bell on the shop's door chimed quietly as Hinata stepped into the doorway. Her breathe froze at once as it left her body and into the frigid night air. She tugged at the sleeves of her jacket to cover her hands, having forgotten to bring a pair of gloves for her walk home.

"Thank you for the cinnamon rolls, Ino-chan!" she said as she was about to take her leave. "They were really good." The door closed behind her with a dull thud, and she began to walk down the street towards home. Hinata paused when she heard the door reopening, the small bell twinkling.

"Anytime!" Ino called out with her head peeping through the small opening. The two girls waved goodbye, and Hinata continued to make her way down the barren road.

Hinata knew her father was going to be upset with her for staying out so late, but she really needed the break from everything. Life's troubles were beginning to take their toll on her. Hinata couldn't be sure if Ino had even noticed, but when she had asked if she wanted to hang out, she gladly accepted. The two girls popped in a movie, ate some cinnamon rolls, and talked about some of their more recent missions; it wasn't anything extravagant, but the two had fun at their little get-together.

It had only become awkward for a moment when Ino had asked how things were going with her and Naruto. And she had to explain that they were still only friends.

Hinata's head hung as she walked, and she let out a sighed. It was probably the worst thing in the world to think about. They _were _only friends and would probably never be anything more than that.

"Naruto-kun..." she mumbled dejectedly. It was then at that moment that something cold and wet hit her cheek. Hinata paused and raised a hand to her face. She looked up at the sky.

It was snowing.

The white snow contrasted brightly against the night sky, and without any wind, the flakes gently floated to the ground, landing softly on top of one another. It was like a scene out of a fairy tale, and Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself. When she stretched an arm out in front of her, a few of the delicate flakes fell onto her sleeve and melted instantly as they touched her palm.

The peacefulness of the moment quickly vanished when someone seized her hand. She almost screamed until she caught sight of the spiky blonde hair and expressive blue eyes.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Despite it being below thirty degrees outside, her face felt as if it were burning up.

Whipping her head to the side to hide her embarrassment, and pulling her hand out of his, Hinata stammered, "N-naruto-kun! W-w-what are you... d-doing out here?"

Naruto, being his usual clueless self, tilted his head to one side and said, "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a walk." He rubbed the back of his head and gave Hinata a crooked smile. "It's getting kinda late out. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Hinata's eyes grew twice in size. In complete disbelief at what she had just heard, she stood there, growing redder every second, saying nothing.

"Hmm?" Naruto stepped up to Hinata, his face now only a small distance away. "Are you okay, Hinata?" Snapping out of her trance, Hinata nodded her head excessively.

It took her a few tries to get the word "Yes" out in response for walking her home and to assure Naruto she was feelings alright.

At first they said nothing. They both seemed to be satisfied with being in each others company, so words were needless. Naruto made a sidelong glance at Hinata and watched her as she collected the tiny crystals into her hand, and he smiled to himself. Still watching where he was walking, he came up to her side and grabbed her by the waist, continuing to walk normally as if it were something he regularly did.

Hinata paused in her tracks, unsure if she were to continue on as if were nothing.

"Naruto-kun, w-what are you...?" Naruto's arm slid off her waist, seeing the look of both confusion and hurt pass through her eyes. He looked away for a moment, unsure as to what to say to her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I shouldn't have..." Naruto's words faded away, like the snow as the wind gently carried it away in its cold embrace.

Already walking away with her head bowed, Hinata mumbled a "goodnight." Every step she took felt as heavy as her heart.

Naruto watched her grow further away. His chest felt as if it were tightening, and a small jolt of panic swept through him before he ran up to her side to take hold of her hand, never wanting her to leave his side again. He laced their fingers together and held her close. A tear began to slide down Hinata's cheek, and Naruto gently brushed it away, telling her that he cared about her more than anyone else. Her heart was fluttering, and she felt as light as the snow.

Naruto gently took her chin into his hand as a small snowflake fell across her cheek. He leaned in to kiss it away.

* * *

**A/N: Fluff for fluff's sake. It's almost Christmas, so I'll do what I want. Hope you liked it :)**

**Total Words: 865**

_**MaXdana**_


End file.
